Secrets
by Xyn Zyn Aoi
Summary: Dante witnessed a secret that Vergil was hiding. There's a little more to it. Tension is in the air. Rated M just in case.


_**I really hope that people can take to heart the way I portray Vergil and Dante in this fic. It is Vergil/Dante**_

 _ **This is corresponding with the original designs.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF DEVIL MAY CRY WHATSOEVER. DEVIL MAY CRY BELONGS TO CAPCOM.**_

 _ **The song that inspired this fic is called 'Gone' by Nick Lachey. I just named the fic something different.**_

 **FOREVER WITH YOU**

 **DANTE**

 _Something_

 _Happened_

 _I don't know why_

 _I don't know when_

 _Tell me_

 _Is is over?_

Dante stood by the window in his room, in just his boxers, at 4 AM staring out deep into the night's sky. The twinkling stars and the full moon were more dramatic than ever this particular night for him personally. His white hair practically glowed in the moonlight.

"Did it...Did it really happen...? I had to see something that made me wanna rip out my heart and throw it at the person that hurt me the most...that I love the most..." he said softly, making a fist. "I...I love him more than just a...brother..."

Dante wondered if this was the end of having any chance forming any kind of relationship with his twin.

"Vergil...why the fuck were you keeping this from me...you ruined my life...and my chance of forming a deeper relationship with you. Fucking dick..."

 **VERGIL**

 _Frozen_

 _I'm broken_

 _No letting go_

 _I'm on the edge_

Vergil was in the room across from Dante's. He sat up in his bed wearing just a royal blue silk robe. Vergil felt a connection with Dante, he felt that his brother was hurting. Vergil knew why. He knew that Dante saw him with the woman he knocked up and his son. He just didn't know how to fix it. He looked to the side of his bed at the dresser which had a picture of the woman on it. Vergil put a hand on the frame and pushed the picture face down.

Vergil let out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "I really did it this time..." Vergil said as crystallized tears started forming in his eyes. Vergil only once cried in front of Dante. He didn't blame allergies like people usually do, or the fact that something got in his eyes. Vergil truly felt that Dante could do way better than him. Why pick his own brother when gorgeous women are constantly throwing themselves at Dante's feet.

Vergil stood up. "Maybe I should...talk to...Dante..." he walked towards his door then paused.  
"...Wait...Why the hell would he want to talk to me...I know I'm the one causing his pain. Dante is broken...because of me...Guess that makes me a defect as well." Vergil paused. "No...Dante isn't a defect in anyway to me...maybe with me being 2 minutes older than Dante means that I'm possibly 2X the scum I thought I was...or...am..."

 **DANTE**

 _Searching_

 _Circlin'_

 _I'm falling down_

 _Goin' round_

 _Tell me_

 _Is it over?_

Dante pushed himself away from his window and over to his bedside drawer. He opened it and took out a picture of him and Vergil when they were so young and enjoying life. He looked deeper into the picture and the emotions in their eyes, searching for something. A clue, a hint, a sign, anything.

Dante remembered that they used to share a room. They had bunk beds. Vergil had the top while Dante had the bottom. If either of them got scared of something, one would always go to the others bunk. Dante had done so more times than Vergil. If Dante remembered correctly he had gone to Vergil's bunk about 103 times over the course of 6 months when they were about 12. Within the same length of time Vergil only went to Dante 7 times but when they were 8 years old. Dante found Vergil rather cold 80% of the time, turning over, back facing Dante. Dante then wondered why Vergil came to him in the first place. He still can't place his finger on the reason, he did however remember Vergil shaking from time to time.

Dante looked at his own door. "...Vergil..."

 **VERGIL**

 _If we keep hurtin'_

 _We'll have nothing in the end_

The thoughts of causing Dante pain and suffering from this one particular incident kept pounding in his brain, making it throb with pain. "Hn...I deserve this..." he groaned, holding his head. Vergil's heart pounded heavily, feeling like it was going to burst from his chest and his stomach churned with a violent stab. Vergil grabbed the framed photo of the girl and hurled it against the wall, crushing the glass. He then summoned more than enough swords to stab the picture to the point of it being completely shredded. Several swords pierced his walls and some other furniture, including a glass mirror and a couple windows.

"D-Dante...I need you...I can't take this any longer!" Vergil moved as quickly as he could to get to his door and opened it. He ran out of his room and over to Dante's, opening the door with so much force it hit the wall, making a dent.

"DANTE!"

 **DANTE**

 _To never forgive_

Dante immediately looked over to Vergil. He was shocked to see Vergil standing in his doorway ready to collapse. Dante ran to help his brother. "Vergil!" he said with a worried tone, didn't mean that he was ready to forgive Vergil, however. "Does this have to deal with all the noise I heard coming from your room?! What happened?!"

 **VERGIL**

 _To never forget_

Vergil just hugged Dante tightly. "I'll never forget those moments..." he whispered in Dante's ear.

 **BOTH**

 _Means I won't come back to you_

 _And what if I'm wrong?_

 _And I'm comin' undone_

Dante got shivers down his spine, but pushed Vergil back. "You...Why didn't you tell me you had a child...and a wife, girlfriend or what the fuck ever! When the hell did that happen anyway?! I never knew it until I had to see you with her!"

Vergil took Dante's hand and led him over to the bed.

Dante remained standing, while Vergil sat down.

"Well?!"

"Dante...I never got married...She was nice, yes...but honestly, I didn't really truly love her. That racket you heard was me destroying the picture and possibly half of my room, because of that woman, however I do love my son though, very much."

"What made you want to make love to her?" Dante asked, not able to look Vergil in his eyes.

"Well with me being the eldest son of Sparda I needed an heir..." Vergil replied while not looking directly at Dante.

"...Vergil..." Dante sighed knowing that Vergil was obviously lying through his teeth.

 **VERGIL**

 _I just wanna try_

"...Look...Dante...I was trying to get you out of my mind any way I could. Unfortunately it came to that...but I don't regret my son. Her yes. My son...NEVER!" Vergil looked up at Dante, taking hold of his younger brother's hand. "YOU...NEVER!"

 **DANTE**

 _I just wanna fight_

Dante pulled his hand away from Vergil. "Why in the hell should I believe you? To forget me you went to some strip club and fucked a hussy with a luscious pussy. Give me a break! Sure you don't got any STD's?!" Dante flung his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable!"

 **BOTH**

 _Unless we change_

 _Tomorrow will be gone_

"DANTE!" Vergil yanked Dante's hand and pulled him down on the bed.

"VERGIL! Get the fuck away from me, who knows what you have!"

"Dante...I have nothing! Trust me, I had about 80 tests done. Now GOD DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!"

"Yeah...Sorry Verge but I really don't want to...I don't take too kindly to people who YELL AT ME AND CHEAT ON ME WHEN THEY CLEARLY LOVE ME!" Dante snapped back then proceeded to get up, but Vergil only pulled him back down.

Vergil immediately trapped Dante beneath him. "Dante...I just...I just want to be with you..." A tear or two dripped from Vergil's eyes, down his cheeks and right under Dante's eyes.

Dante wiped at the teardrops.

A few more tears fell from Vergil's eyes, cheeks, and landed in the same spots under Dante's eyes. Vergil's grip loosened on Dante. He rolled over on his side, back facing Dante. "...Dante..." Vergil whispered.

"What?" Dante asked in shock at seeing his brother like this.

All Dante could hear in response were the sounds Vergil's lips made when he formed the words.

Dante hesitantly took hold of Vergil's arm and made it so that Vergil was laying on his back. He ran his finger's through Vergil's hair lightly. It pained Dante to see his brother the way he has never seen him in years...not this drastically...ever. "Repeat that...Vergil..."

Vergil reached for Dante's hand, holding it with both of his. "...Unless...we don't make a difference tonight...tomorrow...well...we won't see it...it won't be there...for us...it'll be...gone..." Vergil's voice was a bit more audible but with cracks this time.

 **DANTE**

 _Can we?_

 _Walk through_

 _All the darkness_

 _All these lies_

 _Can we?_

 _Just get closer_

"Can we really make a difference in one night. I mean I'm pretty pissed off at you still despite all of this emotional shit. I mean you've been lying to me for I don't even know how many years anymore." Dante said as he looked at his brother with emotional eyes. "Can I really get closer to you without getting hurt? What about your baby boy? I roughly heard the name. Uhh...Nerdo..?"

 **VERGIL**

 _Hold me_

 _Trust me_

 _We're almost on the other side_

"Dante...don't make me bury Yamato deep within your beating heart. His name is Nero and I'd appreciate it if you don't drag him into this situation anymore." Vergil reached a hand out and touched Dante's hand lightly, playing a little with his younger brother's fingers until he got bored and pulled Dante close to him. "Just hold me in your arms and don't let go, and...please trust me in knowing that I will never hurt you ever again." Vergil took a few seconds to steady his breath. "We can make it. We're almost there..."

 **VERGIL**

 _To never forgive_

"Dante, I can never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did." Vergil said in a pure voice. "I swear I won't do it again.

 **DANTE**

 _To never forget_

"Gonna hold ya to that now, Vergil." Dante replied.

 **BOTH**

 _Means I won't come back to you_

 _And what if I'm wrong?_

 _And I'm comin' undone_

"Yes. Dante. Just...hold me..." Vergil sighed softly.

Dante sighed as he got comfortable next to Vergil and wrapped his arms around him.

Vergil made himself comfortable against Dante.

Dante feigned being interested in all of this, but in truth he was enjoying it maybe a little too much, especially cause he felt Vergil's raw hardness against his body. All his anger towards his brother was being forgotten, pushed back out of his mind. He found himself coming completely unwound by Vergil's emotions.

Vergil just placed soft kisses on Dante's cheek and down his neck, his robe shifting to reveal himself.

 **DANTE**

 _I just wanna try_

Dante tried to keep a poker face, but it was getting more and more difficult with each passing moment. "Verge...you need some help there?"

 **VERGIL**

 _I just wanna fight_

Vergil knew that everyone took him for a cold, crass douche bag of a person. He wanted to show Dante that he could be different. That he could actually make a difference in both of their lives. Nero's too in the future.

"No need, Dante. Not tonight." he let out a soft laugh. "I've fought...so long and hard with myself for this moment. Sensuous and sweet...I didn't come here for sex so don't pay attention to my erection, please...We've both been through hell, literally, I can handle a little pain and suffering."

Vergil took a couple breaths. "I want...to show you a side of me that you have never seen before. That only YOU will ever see. 

**BOTH**

 _Unless we change_

 _Tomorrow will be gone_

"You really think that us being like this could change all the bullshit we gave each other in the past?" Dante asked "And how in the fucking hell is your dick bigger than mine?!"

"Shh...Dante..." Vergil placed a soft kiss on the side of Dante's mouth, licking the younger twin's lips.

Dante moaned softly, letting himself get caught up in Vergil's sensual kiss. He reached a hand out for Vergil's dick.

Vergil smacked Dante's hand away swiftly. "Not tonight!"

 **DANTE**

 _I'm out of place_

 _I'm feeling numb_

 _There's no excuse if we just run_

 _We've gotta face_

 _What we've become_

Dante let Vergil do most of the kissing while he kissed back occasionally. Dante's mind was just contemplating on what was happening right now. He always dreamed of having these kinds of nights with Vergil, but it was strange and new to him kissing and having intimate nights with another man let alone the other man being his brother.

Dante felt his whole body tingling at a point when Vergil's fingers were running over Dante's skin.

"H-Hey Verge...Let's...let's get out of here...take Nero and just...get away..." Dante moaned softly as his body arched slightly from Vergil's touches. His eyes were getting heavy with relaxation.

 **VERGIL**

 _Don't fall asleep_

 _Stay awake_

 _Stay in this moment and don't break_

 _And tomorrow won't be gone_

Vergil let out a soft, sensuous laugh. "...Take my son...and go where exactly...? Plus our parents would kill us...well...essentially me..." He noticed Dante starting to lull off to sleep. "Hey, Dante..." Vergil shook Dante a little. "Hey, Don't drift off on me...I want to see the sunrise...with you...our first sunrise together...I don't want that to be taken away from us..."

 **BOTH**

 _Tomorrow won't be_

 _Gone_

"Don't you dare mention them while we are in bed together!" Dante shuddered horridly. He then looked at Vergil and smiled a little. "And trust me Vergil...it won't be gone...but...sure, I'll stay up with you if it's that important to you."

"It is Dante, and I'll never forget it...this..." Vergil smiled softly as he looked at his brother.

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

The sun started to rise, Dante rested his head on Vergil's shoulder as Vergil supported him. He kept Dante up with some sensuous kisses and talking and he gave into letting Dante touch him briefly.

"Mm...It's gorgeous..." Dante smiled, looking at the sunset with heavy eyes from avoiding any sleep.

Vergil smiled as well. "Yes, Dante. It is."

"Hey, Can I pet you some more?" Dante asked.

"Absolutely..."

Dante's eyes suddenly got a little wider.

"...Not..." Vergil ended as he covered himself up.

"You son of a devil..."

Vergil laughed softly. "Yeah, well back at you. Now how about we get some sleep."

"How about you put on some boxer shorts..."

"What kind of devil would I be if I did that now, hm?"

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review! Thank you!**_


End file.
